Attendre La Mort
by MlleBellaCullen
Summary: Après que la mère de Bella soit morte, car Charlie, sont père la frappait, Bella n'attend qu'une chose la mort.. C'est la qu'elle attrape une grave maladie, mais elle refuse de ce soigner.. TOUS HUMAINS


**Attendre La Mort**

**Prologue**

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella.

J'ai 22 ans et je vais à l'université de Seattle.

Je vis donc dans cette ville, à une dizaine de minutes de l'université.

Cétait un petit appartement, mais que j'adorait.

Je ne le partageait avec personne, car je préférait la solitude.

L'immeuble était petit, car par étages, il n'y à que deux appartements.

La personne qui habite en face de chez moi, sont les Cullen.

Composer de Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, et Emmett.

Ces 5 adolescents sont inséparrable. Ils sont souvent ensemble.

Edward, Alice, et Emmett, sont frère et soeur.

Jasper et Rosalie, eux, ont été adopter par les parents d'Edward, d'Alice, et d'Emmett, car leurs parents sont mort dans un accident

de voiture. Donc, depuis l'âge de 10 ans, Jasper et Rosalie vivent avec Monsieur et Madame Cullen.

Car oui, Jasper et Rosalie sont en vrai, frère et soeur.

Alice sort avec Jasper, et Emmett avec Rosalie.

Edward lui, n'a jamais réussi a trouver le grand amour.

Pour en apprendre plus sur moi, je n'est moi non plus jamais réussi a trouver le grand amour.

J'étais trop triste par ce que la vie m'avais fait dans le passé, que je ne prêtais aucune attention au près des garçons.

Enfaite, je suis orpheline. Je n'avais pas de famille, et me débrouillais donc seule.

Je n'avais qu'une seule amie, et c'était ma meilleur amie : Angela Weber.

Elle sortait avec un certain Ben Cheney. Lui aussi était très sympas.

A vrai dire, j'ai eu une enfance plus que agitée, et je ne prêtait donc pas vraiment d'importance à la vie, mais je passe les jours qui passe et

attend que ma mort arrive.

J'était née le 13 Septembre à Phoenix.

Un ville à 5 heures d'avion, à partir de Seattle.

Un mois pile après mon anniversaire, ou j'avais eu 6 ans, donc le 13 Octobre, mes parents ce sont très énerver.

Pour une raison qui mais toujours inconnue, et je pense qu'elle le restera.

Leurs dispute fus forte, et pour la première fois, je vis l'homme en qui j'avais confiance, l'homme que j'aimais : mon père,

Frapper ma mère avec la ceinture de sont jeans qu'il avait enlever quelques heures auparavant.

Depuis ce jour, ma mère ce faisait battre chaque fois, et cela durait des heures.

Charlie, le nom de l'homme en qui j'avais confiance, la tapais que dans le dos, et les marquent restait, et ne partait jamais. Elle était marquer a vie. Ont pouvais enlever ces marques, mais Charlie aurait recommençer, et donc c'était une chose totalement inutile.

Pour enlever les marques, il fallait voir un chirurgien. Mais cela coûtais vraiment trop chère pour nous.

Je voulais aider ma mère, m'imposer devant mon père pour qu'il arrêter de la frapper.

Mais je savais déjà que c'était peine perdue.

Mais pour ma mère, je m'imposa devant mon père au moment ou il allait recommencer à la frapper.

Je commançais a parler a mon père, et c'est en reçevant une giffle vraiment violente, que je partie en pleurant dans ma chambre.

Le jour de mes 12 ans, ce fus un jour terrible qui restera a jamais graver dans ma mémoire, même les années précèdente. Les 6 dernière années, m'avait marquer, torturée, et cela je savais que ca resterait a jamais, que je ne pourrais jamais effacer cette affreux passage.

Je disait donc, que le jour de mes 12 ans, j'étais a l'hôpital.

Ma mère allait mourir suite au souffrance qu'elle avait endurer ces 6 dernière années.

Elle avait quitter le monde à 21 heures.

Les derniers mots que nous nous étions échanger, était Je t'aimerais à jamais .

Depuis ce jour, je n'avais plus jamais dit à quelqu'un Je t'aime .

Depuis ce jour affreux, je n'avais plus jamais adresser la parole a mon père, a qui maintenant je ne disait que Charlie. Père, c'était terminer.

Quelques mois plus tars, nous quittâmes Phoenix et partîmes habiter en France, a Paris.

Il fit comme pour ma mère, chaque soir il me frappait,

Disant qu'il regrettait d'avoir un enfant, et que je ressemblais trop au portrait de ma mère, et qu'il ne supportait pas de voir sont visage.

A l'âge de mes 21 ans, alors que Charlie était au travaille ( Il est caissier dans un magasin de vêtements pour homme ),

j'avais fuis, et était retournée en Amérique, à Seattle.

J'avais changer de numéro, pour ne pas qu'il puisse m'appeller, ou me retrouver.

La question était, me cherchait t'il ?

Aucune idée, mais je pense que non . Je pense même qu'il préfère que ce soit ainsi.

Je pourrais être morte, ce serait la mêle chose.

Cela faisait maintenant 1 an que j'avais fuis Paris.

Pour parler de mes études, je travaille dans la médecine.

J'aimerais devenir Chirurgien.

Alors, que pensez vous de ce début ? j'attend vos Review avec impatience, pour savoir vos avis et poster le chapitre 1 !

.:Baissé Vampirique:.


End file.
